Handles for personal grooming devices are well known. Some device handles are formed by a “two-color” injection molding process combining a relatively rigid material with a relatively flexible material. The combination of rigid and flexible materials may improve the ergonomics associated with such handles and provide an improved shaving experience over single material handles. Some personal grooming device handles have relatively large cross sections for improved handling and comfort while being used. Larger cross sections may require longer cycle times during molding to completely fill out the mold cavities and avoiding sinks in the handle material during cooling. In one example, a rigid inner core is molded in a first mold cavity and a second layer of rigid material is molded over the inner core in a second mold cavity. A flexible grip portion is molded onto the second layer in a third cavity. All three cavities are contained in the same mold. The parts are moved from cavity to cavity by in-mold automation. In another example, a device handle has a rigid first molded portion, a flexible second molded portion, and a battery-operated device that is at least partially encased between the first and second molded portions.
Some personal grooming devices are disposable in that they are meant to be discarded when they no longer provide an adequate grooming experience. Disposable personal grooming devices must strike a balance between its price and the quality of the grooming experience. Lowering manufacturing costs of disposable personal grooming devices without sacrificing features that contribute to the quality of the grooming experience represents an unmet need in the marketplace. While disposable personal grooming devices are more price sensitive than so-called “system” devices (e.g., a safety razor shaving system having a reusable razor handle and detachable, disposable blade units), such system devices may also benefit from lower manufacturing costs.